1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an information terminal.
2. Background
Mobile phones, pod or pad-type devices, tablets, notebook computers, media players, book readers, gaming devices, and other information terminals are continuously being upgraded to meet consumer demand. These terminals have input units that prove to be unsuitable or difficult to use for purposes of accessing many functions that are offered. Many terminals use multiple separate input units in an attempt to improve ease of use. However, use of multiple separate units is undesirable because they tend to increase complexity and at the same time increase the size of the terminal.